


i really like your police jacket;

by lgbtshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, this is a fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: prompt: maggie and guardian giving each other a high five after they catch criminals and maggie getting questions from other cops abt her friendship with guardian.aka james and maggie need scenes and sanvers are so in love it’s ridiculous. basically superfamily fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt and maggie's backstory is from the incredibly fleur! ♥ (siobhansmythe.tumblr.com)
> 
> enjoy this fluff fest ya all.

“Hey Sawyer, Guardian has some more gifts for us!” One of Maggie’s colleagues called out to her and Maggie grinned, walking towards three men who were pinioned together, struggling to break free.

 

But of course they didn’t. Guardian always did a clean job and Maggie was incredible happy for James help, because this meant she could get to Alex earlier, spending some more time with her. She smiled and chuckled to herself. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through her ears and she turned around, seeing a motorcycle driving towards her and her colleagues.

 

Instinctually, she held out her hands and as Guardian drove by her, their hands met into a high five. Seconds later, Guardian stopped, hold up his both thumbs and gave a quick nod with his head, starting his motorcycle again and vanished out of Maggie’s sight.

 

Maggie shock her head and let out a loud chuckle. “That guy.” She said and her three other colleagues looked at her suspicious, crossing their arms before their chests.

 

“Do you know that Guardian guy or what?”

 

“Pff? No.” Maggie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. “Come on Maggie, tell us. I mean this guy is some sort of superhero and you know him!”

 

“All I’m going to say is that he is a friend. That’s all.” They other guys ‘awed’ at her and were hoping for some more information.

 

“And he just….he reminds me of my old partner.” She said softly, looking at the ground, lost in her thoughts.

 

“You never told us what happened to him.” One of the guys asked carefully. They had heard some rumours, but never really knew what exactly happened.

 

“I know, I know. And I owe you guys that, it’s just,” She took a deep breathe, “It’s hard to talk about what happened.” They gave her encouraging smiles and sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds to collect herself.

 

“Alright,” Maggie starts, looking up and meeting their eyes,”My partner was killed on a raid because we got heavily outnumbered. He got shot and died before he could make it into a hospital.” Maggie didn’t added the fact that he died in her arms because he lost too much blood. And since that day, she started to wear his police jacket, so she would have something to remember him. To have him close.

 

The guys noticed how quiet Maggie got and didn’t mentioned Maggie’s glazed eyes, tears threatening to come out. “I’m sorry Maggie, we didn’t wanted to upset you.” He said with worried eyes.

 

“No, no, it’s alright guys, really.” She took a quick lock at her watch and suddenly remember, that Alex was waiting for her at the alien bar. “Do guys can handle this?” She gestured at the three men and they nodded.

 

“My girl is waiting for me.” She throw a wink at them and their laughed, shaking their heads.

 

“Go, have fun, we can handle this.”

 

“Thanks guys, bye!” She gave them a quick wave with her hand and took off, only one thing on her mind now.

 

_Alex._

 

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, I’m late!” Maggie threw her arms around Alex, crushing her into a long lasting hug, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend, which smelled like _home_ to her.

 

“Everything went okay?” Alex asked after their parted, a smile spread on her lips, taking Maggie’s hands into hers.

 

“Yeah, James had some gifts for us again.” Maggie chuckled and gave Alex a short kiss, leaning with her forehead against Alex’s, closing her eyes.

 

“And I finally told the guys what happened with...you know who.” She whispered, feeling Alex’s hands around her hands tightening. She opened her eyes to meet a worried Alex.

 

“Are you okay? I know how hard this is for you.” She whispered back, her hands finding Maggie’s cheeks, gently stroking with her thumbs Maggie’s cheeks.

 

“I am now.” Maggie leaned into Alex again, placing a soft kiss onto Alex lips, smiling when Alex returned it and throwing her arms around Alex shoulders, deepening the kiss.

 

“Aw, you guys are so cute.” A voice came from behind them and Alex rolled her eyes after she and Maggie broke apart, glaring at Winn who hold up his hands.

 

“Sorry, didn’t wanted to interrupt you guys.” He quickly said and Alex smiled and gave him a quick hug. Winn opened his arms when he stood before Maggie. “Every member of the Superfamily get’s a hug. That’s a rule Sawyer.” Maggie laughed and walked into Winn’s embrace, catching Alex looking at her with such a softness in her eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

 

“Are we hugging?” Kara’s voice suddenly came from behind her and she threw her arms around a hugging Winn and Maggie, crushing them into a strong hug.

 

“Hey, little Danvers.” Maggie mumbled, a laugh escaping her throat.

 

“Kara, please don’t crush my girlfriend.” Alex whined and Kara quickly let got of Winn and Maggie, sticking out her tongue at her sister who rolled her eyes. Kara walked over to Alex, opened her arms and embraced her sister into a quick hug.

 

“So, everyone is almost here. Where is James?” Kara asked, looking at Winn with furrowed eyes. Since she knew that James and Winn were teaming and knowing that James was Guardian, they always showed together.

 

“James wanted to get his camera because he wanted to snap some pictures of us.” Winn explained and just in that moment, James walked into the bar, waving at the others.

 

“James!” Kara exclaimed excitingly, crushing the tall man into a hug. James smiled and laughed and patted Winn onto his shoulder, before crushing him into a hug as well.

 

He then walked over to Alex, embraced the older Danvers sister into a quick hug and then turned around to Maggie, who was grinning at him.

 

“I hope you liked my gift.” He said and Maggie chuckled.

 

“Uhm, excuse me, but you mean _our_ gift.” Winn added and James shook his head, nodding and smiling.

 

“Of course, our gift.”

 

They stood before each other for a few seconds until Maggie raised his voice.

 

“I’m not getting a hug?” She joked and James laughed again, carefully putting his arms around Maggie’s shoulders.

 

“Alex is right, you are _really_ tiny.” Another laughter escaped his mouth and Maggie groaned.

 

“I am _not_ tiny.

 

“Babe, you are, sorry.” Alex chuckled and Maggie pouted after James let go of her, Alex stepped forwards, bringing her lips onto Maggie’s.

 

“I could kick all of your asses, even Kara’s.” She grumbled and Kara laughed out loud, walking over to Maggie and patting on her shoulder.

 

“We know you can.” James said warmly.

 

“Which would make us kind of your big brother’s, right? I mean if you kick our asses, that’s good family material right there.” He took a sip of his bear and looked at, laughing.

 

“Well, I always wanted a brother.” Maggie said quickly.

 

“You have two now.” James added. “And by the way, I really like your police jacket.” After that, Kara called out James name, asking for his camera because she desperately wanted to try something out.

 

“One day.” Maggie whispered, only for Alex to hear and she felt arms sneak around her, the scent of home coming back and Alex put her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“We can tell them together, whenever you are ready.”

 

And Maggie looked at Kara, Winn and James giving around the camera and she closed her eyes, leaning back into Alex and for the first time in her life, she felt like she finally found her place on this planet.

 

She finally found her _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
